The Overall Objectives: 1. Design of a collaborative study in CMH Epidemiology between two research groups and C.E.S. 2. Study is to provide capabilities for: monitoring of individual mood, behaviors and experiences and community processes, including important events; cross sectional studies of prevalance of mood, behaviors and experiences; special studies for inquiry into problems defined in the above two processes, or by outside interests. 3. Prepare a plan in written form as a narrative proposal, with support and documentation in background areas, design, methodology, data analysis, use of data, collaborative arrangements and administration. First Year Goals: 1. Establishment of an administrative and planning process with a division of labor and involvement of a large number of persons in the planning effort. 2. Develop a plan with basic issues identified and exploration begun for: the household survey; the collection of community data; the design of the monitoring system and management of time series data; the design of prevalence studies mechanism; the design of three types of special studies; management of the collaborative study, and a framework for collaboration; overall design for data management and data analysis, closely worked out with specifications of users and their needs; confidentiality of data and protection of subjects; editorial and review policies for publications and reports; subject and community relations since this is to be an ongoing study in each community.